En el baño de los prefectos
by Pandora'sLittleMusicalBox
Summary: Nuevo año en Hogwarts. Como siempre las peleas entre en Hermione y Draco no se hacen esperar. Pero, ¿puede este ultimo empezar a sentirse a atraido por Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione vio a la Sr. Norris y supo sin lugar a dudas que Filch, el conserje, la encontraría pronto. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió con más rapidez al baño de los prefectos, que era allí donde iba en un principio. Le encantaba ir por la noche al baño de los prefectos porque nunca había nadie y era el mejor lugar para relajarse y deja de pensar en deberes y exámenes. Nunca se lo había dicho a sus amigos ni a nadie porque seguramente no se creerían que la sabelotodo Hermione Granger necesitase alguna vez desconectar y dedicarse tiempo a si misma, llevaba más de dos meses viniendo una o dos veces por semana y por experiencia siempre estaba vacío.

Se dirigió al vestuario de las chicas, se cambió de ropa y salió con una toalla y un simple moño hacía la gran bañera,aunque más bien parecía una piscina, aspiró con el vaho y suspiró, se quitó la toalla, se sumergió en el agua y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Cada noche Draco se deslizaba en silencio al baño de los prefectos para dejar de ser, al menos por unos momentos, el cruel y despiadado Draco Malfoy que todo el mundo veía. Se dirigía al baño de los prefectos de Slytherin, pero oyó unos paso, tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ocultarse en aula vacía. Afuera oyó la voz de Filch mascullando juramentos y murmurando para sí:<p>

-Dichosos niñatos, se creen que si van al baño de los prefectos Filch no los encontrará...-se alejó rezongando, pudo oír una última frase-Algún día los atraparé y me las pagarán...

Dejó de oírlo apenas cinco segundos después, y sabiendo que si iba su baño lo atraparía, se dirigió hacia un baño cercano a la biblioteca, una vez allí murmuró la contraseña. Se deslizó entre los vahos, frunciendo el ceño a ver una silueta recostada en el agua, y se quedó de piedra al ver quien era. El cuerpo (desnudo, supuso, ya que no se veía por las burbujas y la espuma) de Hermione Granger estaba dentro de la piscina, estaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrado pero no parecía precisamente dormida, se tranquilizó al ver que no se había percatado de su presencia pero no estaba precisamente tranquilo, su respiración se aceleró conforme empezó descubrir las curvas que escondía la Gryffindor. Al darse cuenta se empezó a repetir: _Sólo es una sangre sucia, sólo es una sangre sucia... _Pero no pudo alejar más sus pensamientos, y se quedó entre las sombras mirando la chica,y cuando la vio salir, se sonrojó violentamente. Antes de que saliese del vestuario se volvió a la sala común de Slytherin. Esa noche soñó con una larga cabellera castaña que sabía lo que había visto. Se despertó sudoroso y al recordar lo que había soñado, se volvió a sonrojar. Se enfureció consigo mismo por sonrojarse dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas, _no deberías avergonzarte eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy no sienten vergüenza,_ se dijo y con la mente más tranquila fue a darse una ducha bien fría.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger miró a su falda y suspiró resignada, en el desayuno en el gran comedor alguien le había tirado la comida por encima, pero en vez de limpiarla con un hechizo se dio cuenta de que estaba tan gastada que no le merecía la pena, había subido a su habitación en busca de una falda que pudiese servir y Ginny le prestó una de las suyas que, por cierto, eran minúsculas. Se cambió de falda y se tapó bien por con la capa, avergonzada por como le quedaba, demasiado corta para su gusto. Llegó un poco más tarde a clase de lo que le hubiese gustado y se sentó junto a Harry y Ron.<p>

-¿Qué pasó con tu falda?

-Nada, pero está muy gastada.-hizo una pausa- Ginny me prestó una de las suyas aunque es demasiado corta para mi gusto.

-¿Y cabías en una de las de Ginny?-empezó a bromear Harry.

-Si, gracias a Merlín que no tuve que hacer un hechizo agrandador -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Nuestra Herms está empezando a llevar la falda corta -dijo Ron- es el fin del mundo.

-Oh, Ron, cállate -le dijo y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Harry, que suerte tienes-le dijo con una voz muy melodramática- A ti sonríe y a mi me pega, por algo estás sobreviviendo a los genes de las mujeres Weasley.- Harry se sonrojó ante la mención de su noviazgo con Ginny.

En ese mismo momento llegó el profesor y Hermione los miró amenazadoramente para que se callasen, ellos adoptaron una pose de falsa inocencia, que hizo que Hermione frunciense ligeramente el ceño. La primera hora fue historia de la magia, así que se puede imaginar como Hermione Granger estaba tomando apuntes. Mientras escribía, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sabía que alguien la estaba mirando. Se negó a girarse pero a mitad de clase se cayó un libro y cuando el profesor se agachó a recogerlo, se giró para ver quien la estaba mirando, su mirada se topó con la de unos fríos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente. Su postura era relajada como si no le importase que lo hubiese pillado pero cuando lo miro fijamente vio como su puño estaba crispado por debajo de la mesa. Apenas le dio tiempo a observar su gesto porque oyó como el profesor seguía con sus monótona charla.

* * *

><p>Draco apenas se atrevía a respirar, cuando lo había pillado mirándola había pensado que se enfadaría o se asustaría, nunca habría pensado que simplemente se sorprendiese y lo mirase igual que él la miraba. <em>No la miraba de ninguna forma<em>, pensó, intentando que la chica no inundase sus pensamientos. Pero sus ojos lo traicionaron volviéndose hacia la chica, la observó mientras tomaba apuntes compulsivamente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que graciosa era, pero parecía una pequeña niña pequeña. _No, _se recordó a si mismo_,ya tiene el cuerpo de una mujer._ Y si así era constato cuando poco tiempo después se quitó la capa. Llevaba una falda más corta de lo normal y le sentaba genial, tenía unas piernas de infarto. Draco empezó a comérsela con los ojos pero cuando recordó donde estaba se aseguró que todos los Slytherin estaban durmiendo. Tranquilo ya, prosiguió a seguir comiéndosela con los ojos, pero el timbre sonó y se sobresaltó. Vio como espabilaba a sus amigos y salia corriendo a la siguiente clase. Esperó un poco para coincidir con ellos en la puerta. Y sin verlo ella tropezó contra él.

-Estupida sabelotodo- no supo porqué pero el término sangre sucia le parecía muy cruel ahora- ¿cómo te atreves a tocarme?

-Mira quién va a hablar, hurón oxigenado-le respondió de mala manera Ron.

Draco lo miró con superioridad.

-¿ Por qué no te limpias la baba, comadreja?

-JA-gritó Ron- si crees que me lo voy a creer vas listo.

-Ejem..-dijo Harry- Ron es verdad se te está resbalando la baba.

Una comadreja muy indignada se puso totalmente rojo, y mirando a su mejor amigo con altivez, bueno con todo el orgullo que hayas podido reunir con una baba resbalandole por la cara, se limpió la cara. Ante la sonrisa orgullosa y triunfal de Draco.

-Tu tampoco te libras, San Potty, parece que te acabas de levantar después de toda una vida de fracasos amorosos. Con esos ojos rojos cualquiera pensaría que estabas llorando y creo que te regalaré un peine seguramente no sabrás ni utilizarlo.

Por detrás se oyeron las risas de los demás Slytherins, Draco vio como la castaña entrecerraba los ojos con furia y volvía a fruncir el ceño. Observó fijamente su cara y descubrió que tenía unas piernas espectaculares. Se odio a si mismo por pensar eso de una sangre sucia. Vio como Granger se quitaba la capa, se la ponía bajo el brazo y se largaba de allí con el mentón bien alto. Se dio cuenta lo suficientemente rápido como para decirle:

-Eso, huye de aquí, asquerosa rata de biblioteca, el mundo estaría mejor sin ti.

Se giró con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero sintió el impulso de un puñetazo en toda la mandíbula, su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, Y en seguida respondió con otro puñetazo, se enzarzaron en una pelea hasta que oyeron un voz.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

La comadreja y él quedaron petrificados por el hechizo de Granger.

-Parece mentira, Ronald, no tienes que hacer caso a sus insultos,- lo regaño como si tuviese cinco años- tu comportamiento ha estado muy mal, sabes que lo mejor es ignorarlo porque es como un niño pequeño.

Weasel se puso rojo, pero no de ira sino de vergüenza. Draco no se podía creer que con dos palabras hubiese calmado al pelirrojo, pero al ver su rostro de embobamiento lo comprendió todo. La estúpida comadreja estaba completamente enamorado de Granger. Le resultó asqueroso ver como de evidente era que estaba completamente loco por la chica. Sintió una punzada de celos. No supo el porqué, intentó fruncir el ceño y miró a la chica interrogante. Ella se percató y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy impaciente por llegar pronto a clase?-se burló de él- Finite incantem.

Cuando el rubio se despetrificó miró furibundo a Granger y le soltó:

-No necesito ayuda de ninguna sabelotodo, podría haberme despetrificado yo solo pero no quería privarte del placer de lucirte delante de todos.- Sin querer le vino un pensamiento muy extraño a la mente _Que labios más carnosos tiene seguro que la comadreja no se atrevido a probarlos, lo que daría yo por saborearlos, _frunció el ceño, definitivamente esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco. Y dejando a un trío dorado muy enfadado, se largó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, primero los insultaba y cuando estaba a punto de conseguir que se le tirasen casi todos encima, se la queda mirando fijamente, frunce el ceño, pone una expresión extraña y luego se larga. Así sin decir nada. Ni siquiera la había llamado <em>sangre sucia<em>. Bueno, la había llamado sabelotodo pero ese mote le gustaba más, le estaba diciendo que sabía que era lista. Era lo más parecido a un halago que escucharía nunca de Draco Malfoy. Se miró el reloj y salió corriendo, iba a llegar tarde a clase, otra vez. Se puso la capa debajo del brazo se ajusto la mochila y salió corriendo a la siguiente clase arrastrando a Harry y a Ron. Les tocaba Transformaciones con alumnos de Huflepuff. El día transcurrió demasiado despacio para Hermione que esperaba con ansias que llegase la noche para poder ir a bañarse. La reunión de prefectos de esa noche se alargó demasiado, y como siempre ella y Malfoy acabaron discutiendo.

-Yo creo-dijo Hermione- que lo mejor sería repartir los turnos de otra manera con la que se pueda aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué sugieres?-dijo Malfoy con voz molesta.-A mi me parece que esta bien como está.

-No empieces, Malfoy-suspiró la chica.

-¿Qué no empiece? Pero si has sido tu, sabelotodo.

Casi al final de la discursión oyeron como alguien picaba a la puerta, después del desconcierto inicial, alguien dijo "pase" y apareció el mismísimo Dumbledore en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, prefectos, he picado por que no quería interrumpir la interesante conversación que mantenían la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy. Y quería daros mi opinión al respecto, yo creo- dijo haciendo una pausa- que la señorita Granger tiene razón -en ese momento Hermione miró con superioridad a Malfoy- pero si el señor Malfoy no está de acuerdo no podemos hacer nada- Malfoy miró con arrogancia a Hermione- pero tengo una gran idea, como veo que hay diferentes puntos de vista cambiaré las parejas de los turnos. Así que Draco y Hermione irán juntos en su turno para intercambiar opiniones.

Nada más decirlo, Hermione pensó seriamente en lanzarse a si misma un Avada Kedavra y no tener que soportar a Malfoy

* * *

><p>Draco por su parte sintió una inmensa alegría, para luego preocuparse por ese sentimiento que acababa de despertar en él. Se dio cuenta de que sus facciones reflejaban sorpresa y no desagrado, que es lo debería de estar mostrando. Se puso su máscara fría e intentó no pensar en ello pero sus ojos volvían inevitablemente a la chica, se entristeció (interiormente, claro, él nunca lo admitiría) al ver su expresión de desagrado. Miró a Dumbledore con indiferencia y dijo:<p>

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¡¿Cómo?

Granger se quedó boquiabierta,y a Draco le faltó poco para empezar a reirse.

-No me mires así, Granger, no tengo ninguna gana de soportarte pero no me has dejado terminar- miró de nuevo a Dumbledore - ¿Cuándo terminamos?

Dumbledore rió:

-Cuando todos vuestros problemas se hayan resuelto de una forma o de otra. Y empezais hoy mismo

Dejando a todos los prefectos estupefactos, salió sonriendo muy satisfecho por lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Como bien sabeis todos lo personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no me siento obligada a ponerlo en los demás capítulo, además no creo que exista alguien que no los sepa<strong>.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Como bien dije en mi otra historia soy aun inexperta así que espero que perdonéis algún fallo por mi parte.

Esta es una nueva historia y por eso puse en mi otra historia que no podría actualizar muy a menudo.

Iba a ser un one-shoot pero son incapaz de dejarlo como estaba

Espero que os guste.

Si podéis dejar algún review me harías muy feliz.

Besos de Pandora'sLMB


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione miró fijamente a Draco Malfoy que la observaba con expresión de fastidio. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Maldito Malfoy,-gruñó Hermione- ¿¡Por qué necesitas discutir siempre conmigo!¡Es todo por tu culpa!

-Como te atreves a hablarme así, estúpida...-no acabó de decir estas palabras cuando fue empujado. Se tambaleó y fulminó a Ron Weasley con la mirada, y se abalanzó sobre él. Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia cuando Draco había agarrado a Ron por la túnica. Miró con fijeza a los dos chicos y Draco soltó lentamente a Ron, desafiando a Dumbledore con la mirada para que dijese algo.

-Se me olvidaba decir que los baños de prefectos se encuentran cerrados durante el día de hoy por un pequeño problema con los hechizos de limpieza- a Draco no le pasó desapercibida la decepción de la chica-. Creo que deberías empezar la ronda antes de que se produzca un altercado-dijo y salió con una expresión divertida.

-Bueno .-suspiró el prefecto de Ravenclaw – creo que deberíamos ir empezando.

Fue recompensado por unas miradas asesinas por parte de Draco y Hermione. A regañadientes salieron para empezar la ronda.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. El motivo era una persona que caminaba a su lado ignorante de ese conflicto que se estaba produciendo en el interior del chico.<p>

_Eres un Malfoy,_ se dijo, _no puedes pensar estas cosa de una sangre...de ella. _Sonrió con suavidad cuando lo adelanto y vio sus piernas de infarto. Se contuvo a duras penas, y un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. No era que le gustase la sangre...la sabelotodo si no que le parecía muy atractiva. Se permitió observala, pero su orgullo Malfoy salió a relucir. ¿Cómo podía ponerse al nivel de una sangre sucia?

¡CRAC!

Se oyó unas puertas más allá. Hermione pegó un salto. Y después de reponerse gritó:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

No hubo respuesta. Malfoy se rió burlonamente de ella haciendo que se volviese, de sus ojos salían chispas.

-Vaya, vaya la perfecta prefecta no sabe hacerse respetar.-y volvió a reírse.

-¿Lo sabes hacer tu mejor? -preguntó con ironía.

-Obviamente.¡Cómo no salgas de ahí inmediatamente tendré que hablar con el profesor Snape!-gritó alzando algo más la voz.

Oyeron unas risas y vieron como Peeves se acercaba.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí,-se rió- creo que tengo un regalito para vosotros.

De lo siguiente que se dieron cuenta los prefectos fue de que estaban cubiertos y rodeados de una sustancia amarillenta y pegajosa. Malfoy fue el primero en decir algo, recobrándose de la impresión.

-¡Maldito Poltergeist!¡ME LA PAGARÁS!¿ME OYES?-dijo y con la varita en la mano se lanzó hacia él, pero no había contado con el suelo estaría tan resbaladizo.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Granger. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto sin esa cosa amarillenta por encima estaría estupefacto y pensaría lo peor de esa situación. Y Draco Malfoy estaba pensado algo similar.

Alterado se intentó levantar obteniendo un quejido por parte de la chica.

-¿¡Te quieres estar quieto!-le soltó. Pero Draco se dio cuenta de que no estaba tocando la falda de Hermione precisamente sino algo más suave. Mucho más suave. Y apetecible.

Parecía que la chica no se había dado cuenta y Draco rezaba por que no se diese cuenta de como de apretados le quedaban los pantalones.

Hermione, por su parte, notaba el latido del corazón martilleándole en las costilla y rezaba por que no se diese cuenta aquel estúpido chico que tenía encima y la ponía tan nerviosa.

-Voy a intentar levantarme -dijo Draco, se sintió estúpido pero la poco cordura que le quedaba se estaba escapando a una parte concreta de su anatomía.

Apoyó su manos a ambos lados de Granger y con impulso se levantó tambaleándose. Ella se incorporó y le tendió la mano desde el suelo. Él se la quedó mirando como un imbécil.

-¿No vas a ayudarme a levantarme, idiota?- le soltó ella. Draco se recobró y riendose de ella le dijo:

-Ni loco te ayudaría a levantarte. Hasta luego, sabelotodo.-dijo dandose la vuelta y empezó andar, no había dado ni un paso cuando notó un fuerte tirón en la pierna, perdió el equilibrio y cayó a lado de una Hermione Granger que lo miraba con desafio.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

-¡Uy qué miedo!¿O si no que me vas hacer?- ante esta repuesta del chico Hermione frunció el ceño y se levantó, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas. Draco la siguió mirando desafiante y ella cogiendo un poco de la cosa amarillenta por la que estaban cubiertos, hizo una bola y se la estampó a Malfoy en toda la cara. Luego en un intento por salir corriendo antes de que el chico la cogiese resbaló de tal forma que el chico la agarró para tirarla al suelo.

-Suéltame, estúpido.

-Ni de coña- con un fuerte tirón Malfoy consiguió desequilibrar completamente a la chica, que cayó sobre él. Aún recobrándose del golpe no se dieron cuenta como habían caído. Y Draco fue el primero en darse cuenta y, por increíble que parezca, Draco Malfoy se sonrojó de sobremanera. Eso hizo que la chica se diese cuenta de donde estaban las manos de Draco Malfoy. La Gryffindor se sonrojó aún más y gritó:

-¡Malfoy, cómo no me sueltes ahora mismo te juró que te castro!-el chico la empujó a un lado soltándole el culo de la chica que, no sabía como, había cogido.

-No te sientas halagada, sangre sucia -sólo Merlín hubiese sabido cuanto le había costado pronunciar estas palabras, pero tenía que disimular- fue sin querer.

Como respuesta, ella bufó enfada, pero a Malfoy le pareció ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió un ser despreciable por haberla llamado sangre sucia. _Joder, ¿en qué coño estoy pensando?,_ _me estoy volviendo débil, _pensó Draco.

Lo miró ya repuesta y le volviendole a bufar le dijo:

-Ya terminamos nuestra ronda. Adiós, Malfoy.

-Hasta mañana, sabelotodo.- se marchó riéndose, hasta que perdió de vista a Hermione. Miró sin querer a sus pantalones con un bulto más que evidente.

-Traidor- dijo entre dientes

Se apresuró con paso rápido a su habitación, pensando en darse un ducha fría para despejarse y de paso para quitarse esa cosa pegajosa de la que estaba cubierto.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Cómo!- gritó Harry en el desayuno, haciendo que todos se volviesen a mirarlo.<p>

-Chist, Harry-dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hems, es muy injusto para ti-dijo Harry escandalizado por lo que le acababan de contar sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión de los prefectos.- Ron tuvo suerte le tocó Hanna Abbot.

-No hace falta que me recuerdes con quien tengo ronda, cada cinco minutos – dijo Hermione cansada- me basta con aguantarlo.- A_unque_ pensó ella _sólo se puso borde al final de la ronda, durante toda ella estuvo inusualmente callado. _Cuando se acordó de como había terminado la ronda su rosto se volvió de un color cercano al granate, no por lo que pasó después sino por que al sentir la cercanía de el rubio, había deseado que la abrazase y le susurrase cursiladas al oído.

_Oh Merlín, los exámenes estaban empezando a afectarle psicologicamente, ¿qué sería lo siguiente Malfoy besando? _No supo por qué pero al saber lo imposible que sería eso una punzada de tristeza la sorprendió.

-Vamonos ya, chicos,- dijo con más rudeza de lo necesario- o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Agarró a Ron y a Harry y salió con ellos del comedor, sin percatarse de quien la observaba.

* * *

><p>Draco había estado más pensativo que de costumbre. Y la razón era la sabelotodo.<p>

-¡Draco!-gritó Pansy, abalanzándose sobre su cuello.

-Pansy -soltó despectivamente haciéndole ver que estaba molesto.

-Oh Draco, ¿por qué me tratas así?- dijo con un quejido, mientras hacia un puchero. Tiempo atrás, para ser más especificos 48 horas antes, la hubiese callado con unas cuantas cursiladas al oído o un beso, pero no estaba de humor como para aguantarla.

-Lárgate de aquí -le contestó de mala manera. Ella se echó a llorar, parecía un perro apaleado. Él la miró con asco.-¿Acaso no me he explicado bien?-le dijo con frialdad.

Se puso a desayunar fijándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione estaba rodeada por San Potty y la comadreja. El moreno parecía escandalizado por algo. _Seguramente,_ pensó Draco, _ella le acaba de contar con quien había hecho la ronda,_ pero dudaba que contase lo del final, era demasiado...santurrona, por así decirlo, para contarlo. Sonrió al suponer que lo iba a mantener en secreto, sería _su_ secreto. Vio como se levantaba y salía del comedor, y recordó la sensación de tocarla. Recordó su piel extremadamente suave, sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas arreboladas..._Joder, ni que me gustase la sabelotodo esa. _Su atención se desvió momentáneamente, cuando una Hufflepluf le guiñó un ojo. Sin ningún pudor la recorrió con la mirada mientras ella estaba claramente sofocada, tenía unos ojos azules y su pelo era ligeramente rizado. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaban sus ojos, le quedarían mejor si fuesen de color miel y de forma almendrada; su pelo era más aceptable pero se encontró buscando aquella mata de pelo muy característica en Granger. Pensándolo mejor, ella era bonita y le podría servir para a evitar que la chica le viniese a la mente. Le sonrió de manera felina. Pensándolo mucho mejor, estaría muy entretenido.

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

He vuelto y si volveré a desaparecer. Pero es que, como dije en mi otro fanfic tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir, y mis musas tampoco colaboran.

Mis agradecimientos Clawdeen Vondergeist por seguirlo y espero no decepcionarte.

Espero que os guste y por favor dejéis reviews.

Besos de Pandora'sLMB

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger bufó enfadada mientras se dirigía al lugar donde tenía que hacer la ronda, su ritmo era paso, bufido, paso, bufido...

-Joder, Granger. Si sigues así no vas a llegar en la vida -un desarreglado Draco Malfoy le sonrió con desprecio.

-Vete a la mierda ¿Y qué hacías tu saliendo de ese aula vacía?- unos segundos después cunado él la miró con burla, se dio cuenta de su error. Lo arregló como pudo- No me importa ….

Un gritito de sorpresa se oyó detrás de Draco Malfoy. Una chica con el escudo de Hufflepluf acababa de salir de el aula "vacía". Hermione sintió una punzada de ….¿celos?.

-¿Celosa, Granger?

-Más quisieras- y con evidente molestia, agarró al chico de la corbata y se lo llevó con ella a hacer su ruta. Cuando pasó por al lado de la chica soltó:

-Si en cinco minutos no has desaparecido 40 puntos menos para tu casa.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy estaba extrañamente contento de que ella lo hubiese agarrado de forma tan poco propia de ella, parecía posesiva. <em>Posesiva<em> saboreó la palabra, le resultaba agradable, demasiado agradable. No era que Granger le agradase, si no que había adquirido una nuevas curvas muy interesantes, que lo tenían completamente hipnotizado. Además seguramente la culpa la tenía su padre, cada día lo odiaba y esta le parecía una buena forma de vengarse. En realidad él nunca había tenido problemas con la sangre, en cuestión de mujeres, pero había sido educado así, y por eso era por lo único que se comportaba de esa manera. Aunque pensandolo mejor estaría genial librase de esa molesta sensación, como dijo Oscar Wilde:

-La mejor forma de vencer a la tentación es caer en ella-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confusa Hermione mientras se giraba hacia él. Había dicho algo pero no lo había entendido.

-Que me sueltes, sabelotodo.- Hermione lo soltó, y se giró murmurando cosas.- Si sigues pegándote tanto a mi acabaré pensado que quieres estar conmigo.

-Antes con Crabbe o Goyle -le soltó ofendida.

-Si, claro -dijo Draco, sin mostrar lo ofendido que estaba-Lo que pasa es que no soportas que sea increíblemente _sexy._

_-_Vale, lo que tu quieras, hoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo -Hermione quería empezar a hacer la ronda, estaba harta de que las discusiones que no llegaban a ninguna parte.

Draco se cabreó, por qué coño lo venia a molestar y luego se piraba a hacer la ronda sin ni siquiera entretenerle un poco, ni discutiendo.

_Pues bien, a Draco Malfoy nadie le da la espalda._

Agarró a la chica con dureza, y la giró con fuerza hacia él, cogiéndola por la cintura. Ella lo miró con desafio.

-A los Malfoy nadie les da la espalda

Los ojos de ella llamearon:-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?¿Tú?

Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes.

-¿Hermione?¿Qué haces por nuestra zona? -preguntó un Ron, sorprendido, al encontrarse con esa escena- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

-No, Ron, estaba yendo a mi zona cuando me encontré con esto- Malfoy empezó a protestar, él no era "esto"- ¡Callate, Malfoy! No estoy hablando contigo. Siento molestar, ya nos íbamos- y sin mirar si quiera a Malfoy lo agarró por la corbata y tiró de él.

Ron y Hanna los vieron irse entre protestas por ambas partes.

-Oye-le dijo Hanna después de verlos desaparecer, tras una esquina- no estaban...bueno...¿en una posición muy extraña?

-No se a que te refieres.

-Bueno él la tenía cogida por la cintura, y estaban muy cerca.

Ron se enfadó.

-¿Crees qué Hermione es de esa clase de chicas con las que está Draco Malfoy?-Hanna se dio cuenta demasiado tarde para rectificar su error.

-Yo no la culparía-dijo intentado salirse por la tangente- Draco Malfoy es un muy guapo y seguramente lo único que quiere es reírse de ella, aunque yo no estoy insinuando que ella pueda caer en sus redes.

Ron gruñó como única respuesta.

-Sigamos haciendo la ronda

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy seguía siendo arrastrado por la Gryffindor, que cada vez parecía estar más enfadada. Un pensamiento volvió a rondar por su cabeza, saltándose los límites de la cordura. ¿Podría Granger estar celosas? Casi se rió de lo absurdo que sonaba eso, pero si fuese cierto...Se permitió soñar durante un pequeño rato que Hermione estaba celosa.<p>

Y no andaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Los pensamientos de Hermione estaban tomando un cariz muy agresivo, y también, quizá, muy posesivo. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se pasaba el dia con una cualquiera? _Por Merlín, Hermione,_ se gritó a si misma, _es Draco Malfoy ¿qué va a hacer si no? No te creas ni por solo momento que va a ser un chico amable y agradable, como muchos de los que tú conoces..._

En ese momento el objeto de sus pensamientos carraspeó.

-Ya hemos empezado a hacer la ronda, ¿verdad?

-Si -le respondió secamente.

-Pues entonces, ya puedes soltarme -le dijo con un deje de burla en su voz.

Molesta, al oír esa burla, tiró de la corbata haciendo que cayese hacia delante y lo luego lo soltó.

-Ya te solté ¿contento?-le dijo ella, desafiándolo.

-Encantado -dijo el entre dientes frotándose el cuello- ¿Es que ahora te dedicas a ahogar a la gente que te cae mal?

-No, pero mira que buena idea acabo de tener, la próxima vez, te soltaré delante de una pared para ver si así consigues frenar antes.

-Hoy estás de buen humor, ¿no?-gruñó mientras la miraba, aún frotándose el cuello.

-Obviamente. Empecemos a hacer la ronda-soltó tajante

Durante un rato, reinó el silencio. Draco molesto por la sensación de vacío, empezó a tararear una melodía.

-¿Te quieres callar?-le soltó Hermione, con su ceño eternamente fruncido.

-Técnicamente no estaba hablando.-e hizo un encantamiento a su voz para que sonase exactamente igual que la de Hermione- Se denomina tararear-empezó a decir con la voz aguda de la chica- a la acción de producir sonidos de una canción entonando su melodía y sustituyendo sus letras por vocablos ininteligibles.

Hermione directamente le soltó un bofetón, lastima que Draco se lo hubiese esperado y lo hubiese parado sin el menor esfuerzo.

-Así que te ha gustado, ¿donde están mis 20 puntos?-dijo entre risas con su, ya recuperada, voz normal.

Ella lo miró indignada y ceñuda. E hizo lo que Draco más odiaba que hiciese. Lo ignoró y siguió caminando con la cabeza bien alta.

_¡Por Merlín! Esta chica me va a sacar de quicio. _Siempre lo había ignorado, siempre, con todas sus burlas, con todos sus insultos, intentando herirla pero lo único que conseguía era frustrarse. Siempre con aquella cabeza, como la odiaba, pero esa ofensa no iba quedar impune. _Me las pagará, _una sonrisa de lado al más puro estilo Malfoy asomo a sus labios_, me las pagará y muy caro._

* * *

><p>Hermione se dirigió con sigilo a el baño de los prefectos, evitando con habilidad a Filch y a Peeves. Lo que lo había echado de menos solo lo sabía ella, el día anterior Dumbledore había anunciado que estaban estropeados y que no tardarían más de un día en arreglarlos, solo un día, pero como lo necesitaba.<p>

Al llegar siguió su ritual de todas las noches, sin saber ni sospechar que había alguien que la observaba oculto entre los vapores y las columnas que había en el baño.

Draco Malfoy, por su parte, estaba demasiado impaciente por ver a la chica darse un baño. _Por Merlín_, se dijo, _ni que nunca hubiese visto una mujer con curvas. _Si, porque esta era la conclusión a la que había llegado: que al crecer Granger se había descubierto que era una mujer, y no una rata de biblioteca como se había pensado todo este tiempo, tenía un buen cuerpo y suponía un reto para Malfoy. ¿Cómo no le iba a resultar atractiva? Aunque claro esto era que todavía no lo había admitido.

_Si,_ se dijo a si mismo, cosa que le empezaba a resultar irritante,_ será muy atracti...digo será un poquito atractiva y todo lo que quieras pero eso no le va a impedir recibir una bromita por mi parte. Ah, joder, ¿y por qué no dejo de hablar conmigo? _Sus pensamientos se vieron silenciados cuando la chica se sumergió y su mente tomó cauces más agradables

* * *

><p>Hola! Perdonadme, siento no haberme pasado en tanto tiempo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, entre exámenes, estudiar, exámenes y más exámenes, no he tenido tiempo de escribir algo pero mi próximo capítulo esta en marcha, al estar de vacaciones espero poder subirlo en unos cuantos días... ^^<p>

Contestando a los rewiews:

-Ashley Scamander Lovegood : muchas gracias por tus palabras me animan a seguir con la historia (siento no haber subido antes a pesar de tu petición, esta vez intentaré ser más rápida :) )

-alee Malfoy Cullen: gracias por leer mi fic ^^, por cierto ¡escribes genial me encanta tu fic! cuenta con una seguidora más :D

-RAYMAR: hola a ti también, y gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas y también por agregarme a mí a autores favoritos :D


End file.
